


It Only Took A Second

by asdfghjklhynne



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdfghjklhynne/pseuds/asdfghjklhynne
Summary: Reality is their greatest enemy. And this kind of love is the sweetest kind of sin.





	It Only Took A Second

_**It only took a second.** _

For a certain beauty to capture a man's heart whose thirsty for some affection. _Seduction is the key._ As they lock eyes, an unimaginable spark has been felt. _The spark that ignited the lust within them._

_**It only took a second.**_ For them to kiss, touch and make love. Sweet nothings escaping their ragged breathing. And within seconds, _the beauty is now locked into his arms._

Their breathing ceased. Their eyes are burning with passion for each other. Their hearts are beating as one. _No one can stop them now._

They explored things together. They memorized the way how their bodies fit perfectly for each other. Within their actions, **_it only took a second_** for them to know everything about each other.

And _**it only took a second**_.... for him to leave.

He has to leave, for this love is forbidden and unacceptable by the society. It dawned to him like a cold water that splashed into him. _Reality is their greatest enemy. And this kind of love is the sweetest kind of sin._

Time will heal everything. And they believe that it will take a mere second... for everything to happen again. And when that time comes, _the world would stop from spinning... for their everlasting love._

 

#FIN


End file.
